Personal care compositions including skin and lip care products, particularly lip balm, lip stick and lip gloss, are widely used by many people. Most of the applicator containers for these products are available as a single unit that is discarded once the personal care composition is used up completely or is contaminated. These applicator containers also restrict the usage to a single user and the variety of personal care compositions available in a single applicator container.